And Odd Alliance by Mizar
by Mizar
Summary: Buffy disappears while in London and Angel and Spike come running. Adam Carter Spooks learns something very new.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning and an Odd Alliance (An "Angel-Spooks" crossover)**

**By: Mizar**

Angel ruminated. It had been a hard fought battle and it was hard to believe six months had passed. He'd lost Wesley and they all missed him. Cordelia was gone as well, having ascended to a higher plain. Those left consisted of himself, Charles Gunn, Illyria the ex-God and of course Spike, his sometimes thorn-in-the-side vampire "associate."

They'd won the street battle, too easily Angel thought. Their foes had simply stopped at one point then ran away. Later, he found out the L.A. office of the law firm, Wolfram & Hart, the office he used to head, was deserted. For whatever reason, the Senior Partners had called off the war launched after his betrayal of them. He still didn't know why, but he was glad they had, because in the end, they'd have won.

After that, they'd moved back into the decrepit old hotel they'd occupied when they were "Angel Investigations," the detective agency that fought evil. Before they left the employ of Wolfram & Hart, Charles Gunn had transferred a little over $800,000 into a hidden, private account in case of emergencies. They still had that after the sky fell and they'd used some of it to get a mortgage. It was theft, but theft from an evil entity. Kind of like how most states confiscate the property of drug dealers.

They'd resumed their old jobs as detectives who fought evil, and they sometimes did conventional jobs for money, but more and more, they were seeing an increase in demonic and vampiric activity in L.A. Angel wished that Wesley was still there, he'd be able to make some sense out of this.

Just as Angel was about to sink into full brood mode, Gunn walked in. He was carrying a 12th century fighting axe, green-tinged with the blood of some unmentionable horror.

"Man, we've have GOT to get more help, Angel!" Gunn said emphatically.

"I no sooner clocked the empath demon and another slimy thing came after me. Had to do 'em both."

"I sent you and Illyria, where was she?" It was getting harder to firmly schedule anything any more.

"She got a feeling about something happening uptown, went after it."

Illyria often got "feelings" about evil things lurking, but she didn't quite have Cordelia's sight gift, the ability to see imminent danger to humans. But, Angel had learned to trust her. Despite her protestations to the contrary and insistence humans were mere shadows of higher beings, she'd adapted to her human form well, and was more than willing to stay with him and help where she could. It wasn't all altruism, she was afraid to be alone and she missed Wesley as much Angel. In some ways, she'd become a little like Fred, the person whose body she had stolen.

"Gunn, I know. I'm sorry about the manpower situation. But we just can't just recruit people off the street for this."

"Well, what about people with experience...with what we deal with?"

"The only ones I know are in England." Angel referred of course to Buffy and Faith, the two vampire slayers, Rupert Giles the slayer watcher, and even Willow and Zander, Buffy's long time friends who'd been fighting with her since the beginning. Last he'd heard, Giles was working with the remnants of the Watcher's Council to re-establish it (the old one having been decimated in a explosion caused by Caleb, the lunatic preacher working for the First Evil) and Buffy and Faith had continued their fight against evil in Europe.

"Don't worry, we'll get some people soon." I just have to figure out from where. Angel said.

"I hope so, between the four of us, we are stretched to the limit."

"By the way, where is Spike?" Angel said with a touch of annoyance. He hadn't seen him at all today.

"He said he had some business to do."

"He's probably in a bar." Angel said. Despite Spike the vampire's acquisition of a soul, he still annoyed Angel.

But Spike had been working harder than the rest of them, even for a vampire staying up a week straight is difficult. He acted like he was working off tension. Angel wondered.

The phone rang.

Gunn picked it up, "Angel Detective Agency."

"Yes, (British accent) is Angel there?" This fellow sounded a bit urgent.

"Yeah, just a sec. Angel?" He handed the phone over.

"Hello. Giles? Yes. What?! How long? Where? What was she..?" Angel's expression had changed from impassive to alarmed.

Spike walked in the door.

"You know, I wish there was one bar I could go to in this town that served good American beer. Wait a minute, there is no good American...." Spike stopped his usual rant when he saw Angel's expression whe he looked at him.

"What is it?" Spike was immediately concerned.

"OK Giles. We'll be there as soon as possible; Yes, I'll call you when we land. Oh, and Giles, have Willow email everything you have on who or what she was going after" Angel hung up and looked at Spike, who was getting more alarmed, or as alarmed as a 127 year old vampire who'd seen it all could be.

"WHAT?!" Spike said

"It's Buffy." Spike felt his stomach sink.

"Giles says, (He was angry Giles had waited this long to tell him) she went out on a reconnaissance

four days ago. She hasn't come back, she hasn't contacted him."

"Bloody watcher!" Spike said.

"We have to go, right now!" Spike said emphatically.

"We can't yet. Three hours. The Sun!" Angel said.

Spike looked frantic. He still loved Buffy.

"Gunn, can you get us seats on the next flight to London? As close to three hours from now as possible?"

"Done." Gunn went to the phone to call the airline.

"If anything has happened to her, if a hair on her head has been touched, I'm going to kill who did it then I'm going to kill Giles." Spike said with finality and a bit too much bluster. He was terrified of what might have happened.

"We have no idea what's happened except she's missing." Angel said.

"Brilliant deduction!" Said Spike.

Angel continued, "But we need to keep our heads together." Unspoken was his fear about her condition.

Spike looked worried, agitated, but he tried to calm down.

"Tickets are booked, you leave in three hours, twenty-five minutes." Stated Gunn.

Spike looked like he was going to start a tirade.

"Hey! That's the best they had." Gunn admonished, before Spike could begin.

"If anything has happened to her, what I will do will make Angeles work look like Mahatma Gandhi's." Said Spike, getting angry now. Spike was referencing the deeds of Angel's evil, vicious alter-ego who cut a swath of vampiric destruction across Europe during the late 18th and most of the 19th century.

Angel was going to say something. But he might end up doing the same, depending on what they found. He'd never been this worried about anything before.

Twenty-minutes after Gile's call, the email arrived from Willow. "Angel: I hope you are well, here is what we know, please hurry." Angel knew Willow would be terrified, she loved Buffy like a sister, not just as a friend and Buffy felt the same. The bond the three friends had, Buffy, Willow and Xander had withstood things that would have devastated normal friendships

The gist of the email was that Buffy had done a recon on a building near Regent Street where they suspected a nest of vampires was. The building had high security, which would usually be a definite turn-off for vampires, so it was considered imperative they investigate the oddity. That was four days ago. The thing was, no one knew who the tenants were. The building purportedly housed an American import-export company, but the security was unlike anything Willow had ever encountered. She couldn't hack in by computer, and they had no other way of gaining access since Faith, the other slayer, was somewhere in Asia tracking a demon-run, smuggling cartel. So they had no information when Buffy went to investigate.

Angel and Spike left for the airport some time later. Angel told Gunn to "hold the fort" as best he could, and explain to Illyria they had to leave suddenly. He'd call Gunn as soon as they got any information. The flight would take about ten long hours.

Thames House (London)

Harry Pearce, head of MI-5 the internal branch of the British Security Service was holding court with Adam Carter head of field agents, Ros Myers field agent, Jo Portman field agent and Malcolm Wynn-Jones analyst and computer-surveillance technology expert.

Pearce looked at them and simply said: "What news?"

Adam spoke up. "Nothing. We can't breach the building security. Apparently, they don't even have an outside cleaning staff. Malcolm?"

Malcolm responded quickly, Harry didn't like delays of any kind.

"I have tried every known method I've got, I can only get snippets of what's coming out of their. They have some sort of triple Faraday cage system, it's like fishing with a silk stocking made of titanium. They catch anything from going out. No radio emanations, except for fragments. The fragments are 1 gig encoded, it would take...literally years to decode them. I've never seen anything like it. But last week was no fluke. The packet transfers must be radically increasing because the snippets did.

As to who they are, if I had to guess, I would say we have a clandestine American "branch office" in our back yard."

"Of which agency, CIA?"

"No, said Adam. We've "entered" the homes of half a dozen of the employees we've seen entering and exiting. It's the same. Americans, working in Britain for an import-export company, nothing to tie them to anything else. But they aren't field agents, therefore not likely CIA."

"And if we borrow one of them for some time here, we don't know how this firm would react."

"This is not making my day, ladies and gentleman." Harry said.

"We can't get in, we can't listen in. What about the girl?" He said, referring to the girl they'd caught trying to break into the same building they couldn't. At least, they thought that's what she was up to.

"She isn't talking beyond her original story. Her name is Buffy Summers. She's here on a student visa, studying history at Oxford with her friend Willow Rosenberg, also studying at Oxford. They were sponsored by Rupert Giles, a professor of history at Oxford, who formerly worked as a librarian at their high school in Sunnydale, California."

"The town that was destroyed by a massive sink-hole collapse some time back?" The statement was rhetorical. It had been news around the World, a whole town swallowed up. But thankfully, loss of life had been minimal as most people had inexplicably left the town, claiming they knew something was coming.

"Yes" Ros said to know one in particular. "Another thing, she seems remarkably well composed. Even more than if we'd hauled in a field agent."

"And despite her disappearance (Harry continued) neither this Giles fellow or Ms. Rosenberg have notified the authorities. The question is, why?"

"What is his professorship of, specifically?" Asked Harry.

"History of Folklore, principally European." Jo finally spoke up. She'd been with the team for just over a year. She'd been a recent college graduate angling for a journalism job when Adam recruited her.

She added. "Very odd career trajectory. Librarian at a quaint, small town American high school to Oxford professor?"

"A mystery, wrapped in an..." Harry finished. "I hate mysteries that stay mysterious too long."

"So still no explanation for what Ms. Summers was able to do when she was caught?" Buffy was apprehended by Adam and Ros while they were doing a recon on the building. She claimed and still maintained she was just lost and looking for a phone. When they'd found and decided to apprehend her in for questioning, she proceeded to best them physically like a group of ten strong men might have. Adam had put a hold on her that no one could normally get out of and she had tossed him like a rag doll across the street, gashing his head. Her speed was phenomenal. They finally subdued her using a paralyzer, a kind of taser that used energy pulses. She sustained a nasty cut on her arm during the me-lee, but six hours later, that cut had almost healed, while Adam knew he'd be sporting his head gash for at least three weeks and would have a scar to boot.

During the first day of her captivity, she'd broken thick leather restraints like they were cardboard but had been stopped by the room's defences (it had paralyzers too). She had refused to answer any questions beyond what her original story was. The second day she appeared to be looking for another way out and had jumped 14 feet up to a ledge near the ceiling, but there were no windows. On the third day, she'd grabbed a handler but both had been zapped by the security system. They thought they'd captured a bionic woman.

Malcolm spoke up. "We don't know where from or how her abilities come to her. She's like one of those super soldiers they build in sci-fi movies. A Terminatrix, only not quite as nasty."

"She's not a robot, though." Harry said in dour jest. He was getting annoyed at the lack of progress here.

"Adam, you question her again. If she doesn't talk, release her."

Adam looked at Harry. "Harry..."

"I know we can hold anyone indefinitely, but I'm not going to help turn the British Security Service into the Stasi. If she doesn't talk by tonight, release her, apologize, give her the boilerplate about national security, advise her not to talk to the media and drive her home. But keep surveillance going on all of them and see if anything turns up. Meanwhile, Malcolm, please try to get me an end point for the radio traffic we are seeing coming from that building."

"I'll do my very best. He thought for a second. I have a friend of mine at Cambridge working on something that might help, I'll get in-touch with him" Malcolm said.

"Ros, you and Jo do some more "inquiring" into the homes of the employees from the company but keep wary of any surveillance devices you might run into."

"Maybe it is "The Company?" said Ros.

Harry knew it could be the CIA. In any case, he'd speak to the London CIA head and see what he could determine. He wasn't sure what his reception would be like. Their relationship hadn't been the same since he'd had him kidnapped and tricked into believing he was going to be exposed to a deadly germ, all to get info from him. What a game they all played.

This was the fourth day of the girl's captivity. Adam decided to take a different tact. The normal course of interrogation for the kind of people they usually got was bright lights, loud sounds, days without sleep, uncomfortable seating for days on end. Things that could be considered torture. But they didn't do that to ordinary people who happened to look suspicious. However, they were fighting a war on terror and sometimes things got uncomfortable for people who might have information they needed. If the British public actually knew how many terror plots were being hatched and thankfully, thwarted...

Adam went down to the containment cells and walked into hers. She way laying on the bed, her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling. Earlier, he'd watcher her go through some kind of work out. Even though the moves were conventional, he could see the strength in them.

He walked up to the bed and looked down. She was very pretty and innocent looking, despite the fact he instinctively felt she'd seen things most regular 22-year-old girls hadn't.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked sincerely.

She turned on her side, away from him and faced the wall.

"I don't want to interrogate you. But can we just talk, about anything you want?"

"Please let me go home." She said in a small voice, not looking at him.

"Here, look at me." He touched her shoulder and turned her carefully towards him.

She was crying. He'd been in a Syrian prison and he'd been tortured in the truest sense and had kept his mouth shut and he was no pushover, obviously. But he felt for her. He began to think that perhaps they'd made a mistake and that she was actually just looking for a phone. But that didn't explain the other peculiar circumstances that surrounded her and her associates.

He knelt down so his head was at the same level as hers. He wanted to be out of the dominant position. For whatever reason, he felt if he told her some reasonable semblance of truth, she might open up to him.

"Buffy, my name is Robert. (One of his aliases) and I know this has been traumatic for you. But...that building you were near is an anomaly. My job is to investigate that kind of thing or anything that can potentially be a threat to the British people. My job is to protect ordinary people.

Buffy realized he was some kind of agent, that their lives were pretty similar right down to the great potential for early death. She believed him, at least the little he'd told her.

Buffy sat up. He handed her a handkerchief and she dried her eyes. She looked him in the eyes. He had kind looking eyes, but he'd lost something, she could tell.

"You're sworn to secrecy in your job, right?"

"That's right." He sat next to her on the bed.

Buffy carefully considered what her next statements would be.

"I'm taking a lot on faith here. I'm not the greatest judge of men (she said in her typical self-deprecating manner) and if you aren't being honest with me, you will come to regret it."

He knew she could probably throttle him right there, based on what he'd seen, but he'd dealt with all manner of vicious people in his time, she was not one of them. He nodded.

"Then please believe me when I tell you that if what I'm going to tell you leaks out, you will endanger more lives than you can imagine. So please don't let that happen"

At that point he knew his methodology had worked, he was now certain she wasn't part of any plot against the Crown. But he was equally sure what he was going to hear was something new. Harry would not be happy, there wasn't much that went on that they didn't know about, in England at least.

"Have you ever heard the term, "Slayer?"

"The 1980s rock band?" He looked at her.

She gave him a slightly exasperated look.

"Right, I'm doing a heart-to-heart with a spy who kidnapped me and tossed me in a dungeon and I want to talk about a hair band."

He smiled at her. He was a lady-killer no doubt. His blond looks would be perfectly at home on one of the California beaches she used to live near. It probably served him well in his job.

She knew the look he'd give her when she said what she was going to say. He'd might transport her to the nearest loony (was that a British term? Monty Pythonesque perhaps?) bin. She had once dreamed she''d been institutionalized, that her whole slayer life was a delusion.

"The full, correct term is "vampire slayer." That's what I am. I'm The Slayer. I kill vampires and other things that go bump in the night. Since there have been humans, there have been slayers, one girl in all the World (she recited by rote, as per Giles) well, actually there are two now, but that's a long story, anyway, my destiny, my life is hunting down and killing vampires...and demons, the bad ones anyway."

She watched him. He had a kind of bewildered expression. He was fully versed in psychology and understood when someone was kidding and when they believed what they said. At this point, he knew she believed what she said.

"I know how it sounds. I didn't even tell my mother until four years after I'd been called as the Slayer."

"Yes, slayers are called "The Chosen Ones."

"OK. Buffy, it'll take about four more hours to process you out and I'll take you home. Again, I want to apologize for what you've been through (He wondered what further psychological damage he'd inflicted on her and felt guilty about it) and I hope you understand why we've done what we've done."

In a way, Buffy was relieved, because her story was safe, but at the same time, she was essentially deprived of being able to unburden herself, something she yearned to do on more than one occasion.

She felt that this person could have been an ally, or just a friend.

"I won't see you again after this, will I?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Are you hungry? You must be, you haven't eaten much since you've been here."

"Yes, one thing I do like is food."

"I'll get you something."

"Then given my harsh treatment to this point, how about eating with me?"

"I will. Give me a few minutes." He left the room.

Buffy was no longer angry. She understood what had happened and she, despite this, trusted this man. But Giles and the gang would be freaking out.

Adam place an order for breakfast, ordering the works for two as he didn't know what she liked.

"Room service now?" It was Harry.

"Harry, this girl is no foreign agent, she's no spy. She's delusional. I'm just trying to prevent her from going screaming to the press."

"Adam, my I remind you that your time is better spent elsewhere now?"

"Trust me, Harry?"

"One hour, then you can see what Malcolm's found, if anything, and then drive the girl home". We'll continue surveillance."

"Fine."

Adam ate with Buffy who was surprised at the spread. The food was actually good and she ate a fair bit, given she hadn't eaten much the last few days. They talked about mundane things, her school life, etc.,. She could tell he was still fishing for information and she didn't ask him anything about himself, except if he was married. He reluctantly said he'd been once, and she knew something had happened. She didn't push. But he was still effected by it. Messy divorce? No, something worse.

"I've got to go to a meeting for a couple of hours, then I'll drive you home."

"OK. I'll do some exercise to work off this breakfast."

In the meeting, Malcolm said his friend's decoding methodology had worked, to a degree. The building was likely housing an American NSA division. Highly secret, embedded analysts. In addition, something big was happening. The only thing Malcolm had gotten were references to Russia and Yemen. But that was disturbing enough. Harry indicated he didn't want anyone leaving for the weekend, they were to put all their efforts into finding some way to figure out who was in the building and what they were doing.

After two hours, Adam went down and escorted Buffy to the garage area.

"Nice car," Buffy remarked about the Lexus sedan he ushered her to.

"It's a rental." Adam joked about the fleet car. Buffy saw the license plate, it looked normal.

They got in. He turned to her.

"I have to blindfold you until we are away." He said apologetically.

"Wow, real cloak and dagger stuff. Go ahead."

He took a black blindfold from the centre column box and fitted it over her eyes. She liked his touch, it was gentle.

She felt the car start and move, going up a considerable incline then out of the building. It turned left and headed out. They were silent for the ride which Buffy could tell doubled back on itself. They came to a stop at a light, she figured.

Angel and Spike arrived at Heathrow around 7:00. Spike had feigned illness because his seat was too near a window that allowed sunlight to lance in. He spend most of the time on his feet and in the washroom. The flight attendants eyed him warily.

After they'd gotten to Gile's home, they agreed, after a lot of bickering, that Angel would search the area and Spike would remain with Gile's, Willow and Xander in case anything happened, or if they were contacted.

Angel headed out in Gile's car. The MI-5 team surveilling Gile's house and advised the office that "a darkly dressed male" had left the house by car and that another team was put on him. Adam was also notified via his earpiece. The house wasn't wired for sound yet.

Spike paced up and down.

"I don't know why I'm here looking at you lot while Captain Forehead (Angel) is out there doing my job."

"Spike, this is our best allocation of resources. If there is something out there capable of taking a slayer, we need to apportion our strengths appropriately." Giles said.

"Must you sound so prissy?"

"Well oddly enough (he wasn't Spike's biggest fan) I'm with Spike on this one, we should be out there." Xander stated.

"Guys, please, lets give Angel a chance to see what he can turn up, please?" Willow offered.

The two men calmed down.

"Alright, much better." Said Giles.

"Willow, did you have any luck...hacking that company's computers?"

"No can do. They have a website but it's very basic. And I can't seem to get any kind of signal from their building, nothing."

"Well..keep at it. Something has to turn up."

"Another odd thing, Giles. I wasn't able to get anything from the CCTV footage around it the night Buffy disappeared. The footage in the city archive I hacked is gone."

"Yes." Said Giles, thinking.

Angel was in Gile's Vauxhall Insignia, wishing it were his 1968 Plymouth 440 GTX, but maybe not with British gasoline prices.

He had just travelled 3 blocks from Gile's house when he saw Buffy! He was sure of it! Blindfolded in the passenger seat of a large sedan with a blond-haired man driving. He didn't want to spook them so he cruised up behind the Lexus at a traffic light. By this time, the car following him had alerted Adam, but before Adam could look into the driver mirror, the driver's side window was smashed out by someone and Adam was grabbed around his neck and yanked out of the car and into the air.

He looked down to see something he'd never seen before. A man, holding him aloft (he was starting to choke) with distorted facial features. His brow was exaggerated, his eyes were yellow and his lips were drawn back to reveal a set of sharp teeth. For a second, Adam was stunned, then his training kicked in an he hit the man in the face as hard as he could. The man's grip didn't change, it was vice-like. He hit him again. The man emitted a growl.

Buffy had heard the glass smash and he removed her blindfold and jumped out of the car.

"Angel, no, put him down. I'm OK!" Buffy yelled.

He looked at her, confused.

"Will you please put him down?!"

Just then Buffy saw two men with guns running from about 75 yards away.

"Angel, change, your face!"

"Oh." Angel's face reverted and he put Adam down. Adam was panting, out of breath, nearly.

The two men ran up, telling Angel to get on the ground.

Adam said, "It's alright, return to base." (To base).

They looked at him.

"It's OK, go."

They complied. Angel thought it would be great if his people obeyed orders like that.

"Buffy, what the Hell is going on, you've been missing for four days!"

"I'm sorry, I can explain. I think." She said worriedly, looking at Adam who was rubbing his neck.

Adam spoke up.

"Buffy. I need answers or all Hell is going to break loose."

"I'll give them, we should go to Gile's. I was being taken there by him."

Adam looked at the man she called Angel. He seemed normal now. Wow!

Buffy went to get back in the Lexus

"What, you're going to ride with your kidnapper?!" Angel said, incredulously.

"He didn't kidnap...Angel, please, lets just go."

"I'll be right behind you."

They got to Gile's and went inside. Adam didn't acknowledge the team watching from a car down the street. Angel spotted them, but didn't say anything.

"BUFFY!" Exclaimed Willow and ran and grabbed her in a big hug. Xander followed.

"Buffy, are you OK?" Willow asked.

"I'm fine, really."

"Who is your friend?" Asked Giles in that way he had.

"Giles, Willow, Xander, this is Robert...my abductor, er, detainer."

They looked at him. He looked back. Then, Spike came down the stairs. Buffy's eyes widened, Adam looked at the man with the white-blond hair and at Buffy and knew there was a connection.

"Buffy." Spike said.

"Spike." Buffy said. Her expression was unreadable.

"Could you all excuse us for just a couple minutes?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded.

"Giles? Can you fill in the last few hundred thousand years of our lore for Robert?"

"Uh, yes, of course, a-are you sure?"

"Do you want every double-00 agent down on your house like a swarm of locusts and do you want to spend a hundred years in the Tower?"

Giles looked a bit flummoxed and looked at Robert.

"I spose not."

Buffy went upstairs, Spike followed her into one of the bedrooms. She closed the door.

"Buffy, I..."

"How could you?"

Spike stared at her.

"You come back from the dead, or more dead, and you don't call me, you even don't try to contact me? After what we had, what we went through?" She was angry.

She continued;

"I sat in a depression, for two weeks, after what should have been one of the happiest moments in my life. We'd beaten the First. But you weren't there"

"Then I get a call from Angel, and he tells me you're alive! And I hear nothing from you?!"

She gave him a right-cross that sent him tumbling backwards. He started up at her from the floor.

Downstairs, they heard the thump when Spike hit the floor. Adam looked at Willow.

"They have a complex...relationship." Willow said apologetically.

Spike spoke.

"I thought, I thought that if I'd shown up, after having gone out in a proverbial blaze of glory that it would be...anti-climactic. That you'd think, "Oh look, he's back again..and also, in all fairness, I was a ghost when I came back, or a kind of ghost, and I couldn't touch anything."

"Is that what you really thought? You think I only cared because you fulfilled a mission?! I told you I loved you." Tears welled up in her eyes, disappointment.

"I was so proud of you, having willingly committed to getting a soul, for me. I knew it took a huge effort, harder than anything I'd ever done. I loved you from that moment on." Tears spilled down her face.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry. But after what I'd done to you before...before I got the soul, I didn't think..."

Buffy considered it. Her anger faded. She understood, sort of.

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

"Always, forever."

So she went to him, grabbed him and kissed him longingly. He reciprocated and it quickly got heated, both having been deprived of the other for too long. They backed off, her panting a bit. Both realizing they had other things to attend to.

Finally, he said: "So what's with the surfer?"

She stifled the urge to laugh out loud. He was pleased to see he was still about the only person who could make her laugh.

"He's not a surfer, he's a spy." She chided.

"Let me fix my face and we'll go down there." She had no make-up on but her eyes were red from the tears and she was flushed from the excitement of their embrace.

"So, Buffy said you had something to tell me?" Adam said to Giles. He looked at Angel. Angel shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

"Alright, my people have dealt with the security services before so I know you can't tell me anything, like your real name, but I'll give you a crash course in what we deal with. It's going to come as a...surprise to you, but rest assured it's all true." He was dead serious.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth..." Giles said.

"You sound like someone I know." Adam said, thinking that Giles reminded him of Malcolm.

"Hundreds of thousands of years ago, Earth was populated by demons. They were the original inhabitants. Then man evolved. Somehow, man displaced demons in the same way Homo Sapiens replaced Neanderthals. But, there were crossovers. The demons that exist now, and the vampires, are demon-human hybrids. Though they don't particularly like each other. The same goes for people with telekinetic abilities, witches (Willow held up her hand) warlocks, seers, prognosticators and vampire slayers."

"Buffy." Said Adam.

"Yes." Giles gauged him for reaction. Adam took it in. How could this have escaped the Services? Obviously, it probably hadn't, but his division had not been privy to this other world.

"How has this gone unnoticed by most of the population?" Adam asked.

"As an MI-5 agent you probably took psychology courses in university. People tend to rationalize what they see. So people have seen these creatures, and what they can do, but they rationalize it into a logical framework. The demon becomes the man in the Halloween mask. Magic is a trick of the light. The ones that can't rationalize what they see within a logical framework and accept what they see at face value are known as the lunatic fringe."

"I've seen the effects of hallucinogenic drugs, how do I know they weren't used on me when I saw Angel for the first time?"

"Do you feel under the influence of anything now?"

"No."

"Angel, would you oblige?"

Angel looked a bit uncomfortable but he shifted his face into vampire mode.

Adam involuntarily reared back a tad, and looked on, fascinated by what he saw but in the back of his mind was the question as to how this was effecting national security.

"And you drink blood?"

"Yes."

"Do you kill humans?"

Angel shifted back to human mode.

"Not for a long time. I drink pig's blood."

"How much and how often?"

"Well, you have to drink more pig blood than human, it's not as powerful, but I can subsist on a quarter pint a day, 2 pints is good. I can go about 2 weeks with no blood if I have to."

"Your energy intake is much lower than a humans and your strength, you'd make a great soldier."

"I was one."

"Oh?"

"In the Great War."

Adam started at this.

"You were a soldier in WW1?"

"Yes. Irish Guards, 2nd Battalion."

Adam pulled out his phone.

"Would you mind?"

"No" Said Angel.

Adam pushed a button, they head a faint twittering. Willow recognized it as an encrypted line.

"L22 please. L it's Robert. L can you send me a picture, asap, of the Irish Guards 2nd Battalion from WW1?"

"In work, 5 seconds," Malcolm said from the other side of the line.

Five seconds later, Adam was scrolling through the image until he came upon Angel's.

"Amazing! These are from the RM archives, it couldn't have been altered it."

"Ohhh, can I see!? Willow said. Adam handed her the phone.

"Oh, wow! Angel you were so handsome in your uniform! You should show Buffy and Spike!"

"DON'T show it to him!"

"So, is it true, that vampires don't age?" Adam interjected.

"Yes."

"When were you born?"

"1757."

"My God!"

"Do I look older than 249?" Humorously, Angel looked concerned.

"You look like you're about 25."

"That's how old I was when I was turned."

"Do you sleep?"

"Yes, we have to sleep, like humans. Most vampires sleep in the day, I sleep at night, sometimes, and work in the day."

"And what can hurt you?" Adam was probing.

"We can be harmed by Holy water, crosses, wooden stakes through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, being blown up by a bomb."

"Running water?"

"No, that's a myth. I shower."

Adam considered this.

"Do you sleep in a...coffin?"

"God, I hate that stereotype, no I sleep in a bed." Angel chafed.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Said Adam.

"So Mr. Giles, I take it vampires and demons don't care for people?"

"The gist of it is that most demons are evil, but some of them are not and they live peacefully. They tend to occupy the lower echelons of society, sometimes even living in the sewers. Vampires are almost universally evil because when a human is turned, his soul is "evicted" from his body and replace with that of an evil demon. Hence, the drinking of human blood, the killing of humans and the spread of vampirism."

"How is it spread?"

Angel said, "A vampire drinks from a human until just before the human is dead. The human is then fed some vampire blood and a few hours later, you have another vampire. It's called, "siring."

"So why isn't Angel evil? Sorry Angel, why aren't you evil?" He addressed him.

"I wiped out a Gypsy clan in the late 1800s. They cursed me by putting my soul back so it could suffer forever with what the demon had done prior to that."

"Which was?"

"I killed thousands of people over a 130 year time-span."

Adam looked at him and thought about this.

"So how many people do vampires kill every year?"

"How many people disappear every year the World over?"

"So you're saying most of those are due to vampires?"

"Yes. Which is why I kill them now."

Adam thought, "They've killed far more than the terrorists and anarchists I fight against. This would have to be addressed."

Buffy and Spike came downstairs.

"How are you Buffy?" Asked Adam.

"Fine, I'm good."

"Robert, this is Spike."

"Good to meet you."

"Likewise" Spike said with no enthusiasm.

Willow piped up: "Spike is a vampire with a soul too, like Angel."

"NOT like Angel." Spike retorted.

"Angel had his soul thrust upon him, I went out and got mine."

Buffy said to Adam: "You have to appreciate, when a vampire is evil, the effort, the will it takes to fight the urge to kill is beyond what you can imagine. Willingly getting a soul is like...climbing Mount Everest with swim fins on...or something."

"I had a good incentive" Said Spike.

Angel felt a twinge of jealousy, but he forced it down.

"So why'd you kidnap Buffy and why aren't we thrashing you?" Asked Spike.

"Spike..." Buffy scolded.

"I wish I could tell you, but it's classified."

"He's right. He made me sign the Official Secrets Act" Stated Buffy.

"After they abducted you?!" Said Spike

"We don't do this primarily to protect our identities, we do it to protect the public. Which is why we exist. I deal with people who don't kill for food, they kill for fun or political gain, or spiritual gain."

"You mean blow yourself and a bus load of people up and you get 72 virgins?" Spike said.

"Sometimes. But most of the bombers are young, stupid and brainwashed, or sociopaths"

Adam looked at his watch. "Look, I have to go. But I'm going to need to re-contact you again."

"Oh, so we will be meeting again?" Said Buffy.

"I'm virtually certain."

Spike looked annoyed.

He went to the door. "Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"Again, I'm sorry for what you went through."

"That's OK, Robert. She smiled at him. Have a good night."

Adam left. The surveillance car remained.

"Oh Robert, is it?" Spike stared at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning and an Odd Alliance (An "Angel-Spooks" crossover)**

**By: Mizar**

**Chapter 2**

Thames House.

Harry and Adam are in the meeting room.

"So Harry, you're telling me you knew about this, all along and never passed it down to the rank and file agents?"

"No, it was decided a long time ago that it was in the best interests of all concerned to keep it under wraps and that is how it has to stay. The theological ramifications of this alone would be disruptive, to say the least" Harry stated.

Adam wondered about their overall competency level. That as agents, they'd never put two and two together before and come up with information on this alternate culture.

"Harry, the worst of this lot kill thousands of people per year. How can you ignore that?"

"What would you have us do, wage a total war on the sub-species and face the repercussions that would follow? Every do-gooder screaming genocide?"

"No, I found out enough to realize they aren't all evil, but the ones that are should be dealt with like any other threat." Stated Adam.

"Some background, they have the "Watcher's Council" and the Slayer for that. Or at least the Watcher's Council is being reconstructed now, Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher is handling that. Giles was a classmate of my brother at Oxford.

"Harry, why have they never availed themselves of our services, they must need intelligence information?"

"It's all handled by them within their own ranks. The Cabinet must love the idea of two distinct services with redundant intelligence gathering methods. But then it's taxpayer money.

"Harry, that's one girl and what, a small army of bureaucrats? Against an army of thousands of (I can't believe I'm saying this) demons and vampires who kill thousands each year."

"And we as the Security Service deal with threats that can amount to war where millions can be killed. The resources are already allocated."

"Harry it seems that in this case, our two systems have crossed so we have no choice, they will be involved."

"Then deal with it, but keep it as quiet as you can and wrap it up fast. Only involve those you have to."

"I'm not leaving the team out of it.

"Keep it to as few as is needed. I'll speak to the Home Secretary about this turn of events. They won't be happy."

"What about 6 (MI-6) are they as clueless about his as we were?"

"Whatever exposure any of them have had has been dealt with by the usual Secrets Act mandates."

"Harry why haven't we simply amalgamated them into our service?"

"Adam, we don't make policy, we carry it out."

"Sure Harry."

Harry noted the irony, they'd certainly had a hand in influencing policy in a big way from time to time.

That night, Buffy and Spike made love for the first time since she returned from the dead. It was wonderful, not savage like the first time, after all, Spike was technically still evil then. Angel had made his peace with this, even though he still cared for Buffy and she with him, but truth be told, Spike and Buffy were better matched, at least in-terms of personalities and they meshed.

The next morning, Buffy's cellphone rang. Buffy picked up the phone, Spike stirred.

"Hello Buffy, it's Robert."

"Oh, hello." Buffy was wary about what to say, given who it was.

"Who is it?" Spike said groggily.

"That guy."

"Buffy, we need to meet, I'd like your team to meet with mine to discuss a possible merger."

"Merger?"

"Yes, a merger." He left it hanging, hoping she'd understand.

"Ohhhhh!" Buffy clued in. He was being purposefully vague and deceptive, like a spy.

"I'll send cars to pick you up. Can we do this in about 2 hours?" It wasn't a question.

"Uh, sure, no problem."

"See you in a bit then." He hung up.

"That was Robert, he wants to meet, he's..."

"Vampire hearing?" Spike said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Pet, are you sure you want to do this? He did forcibly confine you."

"But there was no torture involved."

Buffy went to get up, "I better tell the others."

Spike yanked her back into the bed, she yelped.

"We have two hours, I don't want to waste them." Then he kissed her while trailing his hand up her thigh.

She giggled and melted into him.

Adam had sent two large sedans and they piled in. Buffy quipped to Adam "No blindfold?" He liked this girl. The trip to Thames House was direct this time and they went in the back entrance. They were issued security passes and ushered into the inner sanctum.

They were each presented with copies of the Official Secrets act (except Buffy who'd already signed one) and asked to sign them. Giles wasn't, he'd long ago signed the Watcher's Council Pact which stated similar teams though they were more strict about them.

The Buffy team sat on one side of the conference table, MI-5 on the other. The introductions were made.

Harry spoke:

"People, you are all now, for better or worse, agents of her Majesty's government, and as such are bound by the rules that govern agent behaviour and the laws regarding this."

"Ooo! I'm a spy!" Xander piped up.

"Double-00 Xander." Willow smiled.

Adam smiled. Harry frowned. Giles glared at them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, (started Harry) we've been brought together here out of necessity. Our paths have crossed because we have a common problem, the building on Regent street. But, before we go any further, I need the other members of my team to be made acquainted with exactly what your team does. Mr. Rupert Giles (Harry indicated him) is head of what is called, "The Watcher's Council" and he will fill you in. Mr. Giles, if you could?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you, Mr. Pearce." Giles stood up.

"Think about the stories you heard as a child, or read in school. Stories about vampires, werewolves, witches and the like."

Jo Portman half-smiled and turned a glance toward Adam, he smiled back and nodded toward Giles. Jo turned her attention back to him.

"All those stories, about evil demons, blood-drinking, covens (Willow pursed her brow at that, Giles glanced at her as if to say, "Yes, I know most witches are good" and she smiled in satisfaction) and things that go bump in the night."

"Now, what if all those fantastic stories were true? Well, guess what? They are all true."

Buffy looked at Giles fondly and remembered when she'd first met him and he'd done the speech thing about her destiny. He loved the dramatics of telling this. She loved him. As trite as it sounded, she considered him to be the father she should have had.

The MI-5 team, save Adam and Harry chuckled or looked nervous, as if this was some kind of surprise psych test the Ministry had thought up for them.

"I understand your reluctance to believe any of what I've said, but here is what we have."

He pointed to and told what each member was:

"Buffy is The Slayer. She is chosen by destiny to kill vampires and other evil demons."

"Angel and Spike (he indicated them) are vampires. But, they both have souls, unlike other vampires and they fight on the side of good."

"Willow is a practising witch of considerable power."

"Hi." Willow said.

"Xander is...Xander has been fighting alongside Buffy for almost a decade."

The MI-5 team members stared at Harry. Still completely perplexed as to what this charade was meant to accomplish.

Giles continued; "Um, I have something I could show you, but unfortunately, it's on my laptop at home."

Malcolm spoke up. "Is your laptop turned on?"

"Yes, I left it on when we left." Said Giles.

Malcolm switched on his laptop, then punched a few strokes into it. About 10 seconds later, he turned it around to Giles, who looked at it and saw his own desktop. Malcolm them clicked a remote and the desktop appeared on a large screen at one end of the room.

Giles said, "Well!"

Giles instructed Malcolm which file to access and then an avi file opened up showing a graveyard. The group then sat there as Buffy appeared, a man dug his way out of the ground, Buffy fought and stabbed the man with a wooden stake. The man then disappeared in a cloud of dust.

The MI-5 team were fascinated and Ros spoke up.

"This could be just snippet from a horror movie."

"Ros, you saw what Buffy could do in the interrogation cell." Which was true, Ros did see some remarkable acrobatics, but it didn't prove the rest of this stuff.

"Yes Adam, I saw a very strong, very athletic girl go through some motions."

"Your name is Adam?" Buffy said. Even though she understood him having an alias, it still bothered her.

"One of them." Smiled Adam. Buffy looked at him. He realized he didn't like the idea of lying to this girl.

Giles spoke. "Angel, could you or Spike oblige us?"

Angel and Spike looked at each other. Angel said, "Your turn."

Jo looked at Angel. He was very attractive, tall and dark. But he looked somewhat sad. Was he really some kind of creature?

Spike sighed and then his faced changed. His brow became prominent, his eyes turned yellow and somewhat cat-like and his teeth sharpened. The incisors lengthening to points. Just for added measure he emitted a growl like a lion.

Malcolm reared back and gasped. Ros eyes widened, but she remained impassive. Jo's eyes grew wide and she imagined what Angel would look like in similar form.

Spike surmised Ros was the least impressed. So, in the blink of an eye, he flashed over to her chair and growled into her ear. She jumped. That did the trick!

Harry, seeing the proceedings becoming circus-like spoke up.

"People, this is a complex subject and I suggest our best course of action is for Mr. Giles if he'd be so kind as to prepare an outline expanding on what we've heard today."

"Of course." Said Giles.

"What about the vamps? My informant saw them going into that building." Buffy cut to the chase.

Adam was liking her more and more.

Harry said, "Yes, we need to do two things, establish what the vampires are doing, and also to finally determine what the American NSA is up to in that building. Adam, coordinate a snatch of one or more of the vampires. Bring them in. Meanwhile, I'd like to speak to Mr. Giles. Malcolm, could you bring our guests up to speed on how the Grid works?"

"Yes, of course."

"Jo and I will go." Adam said.

"Uh, with respect, (Angel said) there should be some back-up of the stronger kind here. You won't be much good up against half a dozen vampires."

"He's right, you don't even know how to fight them yet." Buffy agreed.

"Buffy, you, Angel and Spike go with them." Giles said.

Willow and Xander got the guided tour Willow found she and Malcolm had a huge amount in common, especially concerning interests in computer encryption. Poor Xander was stifling yawns. He actually missed "the books."

Ros went out to see if any of her contacts could shed some light on the comings and goings at that building.

Harry and Giles conferred on this new alliance and Giles filled Harry in on the workings and progress with rebuilding the Watcher's Council.

"I think the worst outcome we could have would be amalgamation and state control of the various security services." Said Harry.

"I agree, decisions more and more would become the providence of the politicians the people interested in political expediency and mere human lives would take a back seat." Opined Giles.

It was nice for them to philosophize about their respective vocations over single malt Scotch.

Angel and Jo rode in one car, Adam, Spike and Buffy in another. The plan was to station Angel and Jo on one part of the street near the building and Adam, Spike and Buffy half a kilometre in the other direction while Malcolm monitored CCTV. London has the largest number of CCTV cameras of any city on Earth watching it and tapping into the camera feeds allows MI-5 to track anyone nearly anywhere.

"Adam, how did you get chosen for MI-5?" Buffy asked as they sat waiting.

"We'll I was in army intelligence, during the first Gulf war. From there I joined the SAS and did stints in...various World hotspots and then I was recruited for MI-5."

"Wow! Your career was rocket-like." Said Buffy.

Spiked acted unimpressed, like usual.

"You two would breeze through it." Adam remarked.

"I don't know. I don't like guns." Said Buffy.

"Neither do I." Adam stated.

"You get nice cars." Spike offered.

"We get most of them from confiscations. Drug dealers, other criminals. It works out well, we can tailor the car for the assignments."

"Do you do much undercover work?" Asked Buffy.

"Sometimes." said Adam, being vague as normal.

"We all do. Ros is very good at it."

"She seems like a strong...asset. No nonsense." Said Spike.

Buffy looked at him.

"What?" Asked Spike.

"So how did you two meet?" Adam said, keeping an eye on the road.

Buffy looked at Spike and laughed.

"He tried to kill me!" Said Buffy.

"I was a bad-ass vampire, know for mayhem and I came to Sunnydale, California to seek out and kill the slayer. I'd killed two slayers before. Was kind of a hobby."

"One during the Boxer Rebelling in China, one in New York in 1979." Buffy said it in a flip manner.

"So what happened? You love each other now." He could see it was obvious.

"After trying to kill her, being pummelled constantly by her on numerous occasions, one night I woke up, realized I was in love with her. Took a few years, mind you. She's not the easiest person to get along with"

Buffy slugged him in the shoulder, Adam could tell the blow was strong. Spike just smiled.

"For the first few years, I was soulless, incapable of truly being the kind of man I you deserved."

He was looking at Buffy.

"So, I went on a journey and got myself a soul."

"What happens then?"

"Spike, you don't have to..."

"No, it's ok. Basically, you go through agony because all the people you've killed are in your head, yelling at you, making you realize what you did when you had no soul. It drove me insane."

Adam though about it. He'd killed people in his service, an entire train full in Iran, but not for the joy of it. But did that matter? He concentrated on the surveillance.

Angel and Jo arrived at the position. Jo was a bit uncomfortable and Angel sensed it. He looked at her. She was very attractive. Blond, short hair and very large, expressive eyes.

"It's ok. I don't bite." He quipped.

"Oh, no, I wasn't thinking...ok, yes I was." She smiled.

"So, you drink blood? Please stop me if I'm making you feel uncomfortable."

"I drink pig's blood. I used to drink human blood."

"I can drink other liquids, coffee, alcohol." Angel said, as if attempting to partially humanize himself.

Then Angel seemed to halt, turned his head toward the north.

"They're coming."

"I don't see anything," scanning with a small pair of binoculars. Said Jo.

"I can smell blood on them, they've fed." Said Angel.

Jo look at him in surprise, then called in to the other vehicle. "Alpha, they're coming, NE, circle and come in from behind."

"Angel, can you tell how close?"

"About 300 yards."

"Alpha, lets take they are 300 yards north of use, lets take them at out of site of the building."

The big Audi V8 carrying Buffy, Spike and Adam was already barrelling around to come in from behind the group.

Angel and Jo's car moved forward. Then Angel spotted the vampires, walking about 250 yards from them. There were six of them. Angel worried about the civilians even though they were agents. They cruised in slowly, giving Adam's car a chance to get behind. Adam's car arrived behind them when Angel and Jo were about 40 yards in front. Jo gunned it and shot up to within 10 yards of the vampires. They looked normal from what she could see.

Both of them stopped their cars and they all piled out at the same time. Angel, Buffy and Spike attacked, the vampires were taken slightly off-guard but soon changed into their vampire mode and began fighting.

Adam and Jo used stun guns to incapacitate two of the vampires. One jumped on Jo and attempted to bite her but Angel hauled him off.

Buffy yelled to Adam, "How many of these guys do you need?"

"All of them, if possible."

Knocking out a vampire is not an easy thing to do without help, even for another vampire. The only way to really do it is to stun them with a massive tranquillizer or an electrical stun gun. Three had been subdued, but Adam had taken a real hit and was down, where he was pounced on by one of the vampires. Buffy hauled the guy to his feet and Jo tossed her the stun gun. Buffy zapped the vampire.

Spike had been fighting with one, and knocked him savagely to the ground. Then unexpectedly, the vampire pulled out a handgun and shot Spike three times. Spike fell, but then got up and using a stun gun thrown to him by Adam, pacified the vamp with the gun. By then Buffy, Jo and Angel had stunned the rest. They were all down. Spiked winced in pain from the bullets.

Jo called in, "We need a wagon (for the vampires) and medical assistance NOW!" She looked worriedly at Spike.

"Bloody Hell! Look at my coat, I just got it." His trademark black leather trench coat had three holes in it and blood had seeped from them.

"How badly are you hurt?" Asked Adam.

"Oh, no worries, except for the coat."

Jo and Adam looked at him in disbelief. Such a fusillade of shots would have spelled a quick end for a human. But he only seemed to be marginally annoyed at having been shot.

"I will need some blood to replace what I'm losing though."

Buffy had run up to him. "Are you ok?" Though she knew he was probably fine.

"Yeah, not a problem, I...Oh, wait a minute..."

Then he fell to the ground.

"SPIKE!" Buffy yelled and knelt down, holding him.

"What's wrong?!" She seemed frantic.

"I don't know, I just came over all weak."

Angel asked Adam if he could see the gun Adam took off the vampire.

Adam handed him the gun, Angel extracted the clip and sniffed at it. Drawing back suddenly as his nose picked up a familiar scent.

He smiled. "Odourless garlic."

"Wankers!

"It's like the mob in the 1930s, they'd rub garlic on their bullets to induce blood poisoning in anyone who got shot." Angel said.

"How bad is it for a vampire?" Asked Jo.

"Bloody-well bad enough!" Said Spike. Buffy looked terrified.

"It's ok, Love, it's not that bad." Spike reassured her.

"He'll have flu-like symptoms for a few days, until it clears from his bloodstream." Said Angel smiling.

Spike glowered at him.

The medics arrived and were dismissed, the prisoner truck took the vampires back. Angel instructed them to sedate the chain up the vampires to keep them under control.

They rode back to Thames House.

Spike was slumped on a couch in a rest room, Buffy at his side. Jo came in and asked what they could do to help him.

"He needs blood to replace what he lost." Buffy said.

"We have human blood in the medical area." Said Jo.

"Uh, no, he can't drink that." Said Buffy.

"If we drink it, we only want more. Human blood is the Bollinger of Blood." Spike said, somewhat longingly.

"Pig's blood." Buffy said.

"Ok, I'll have someone pop round to the local butcher's and get some."

"98.6 deg. F if you please."

"Buffy, we have a debrief in 10 minutes."

"Oh! Ok, I better go. Will you be ok here?" Buffy said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Said Spike.

Buffy and Jo joined the rest of them in the briefing room.

Harry spoke up. "Adam and Ros will conduct interrogations on two of the suspects. What we want to find out specifically is to confirm it is NSA in the building and ideally, what they are doing there."

Buffy raised her hand meekly. She still remembered the Watcher's Council.

"Buffy, please feel free to speak up at any time." Harry said.

"I have a suggestion for getting them to talk."

"Yes?" Said Adam.

"Threaten to dust them." Said Buffy, matter-of-factly.

"Dust them?" Harry asked.

"When you stab them in the heart with a wooden stake, they turn to dust. Vampires don't like it for obvious reasons. They also have no loyalty, because they're evil, so threaten them."

Adam, Harry, Ros, Jo and Malcolm looked at each other as if to say, "What?!"

Giles spoke up. "I think what Buffy means is, these are evil beings. They exist to kill humans and Buffy exists to destroy them. Additionally, because they are for all intents, immortal, threatening them with death or oblivion if you will is a good way to get them to cooperate."

"Well, according to Mr. Giles, the Watcher's Council," a kind of paranormal MI-6 has existed since the 800s in England. Slayers since the beginning of humanity as a species. This is how they handle their enemies." Harry stated.

Adam wondered if it might not be a good way to deal with Al Qaeda members.

Buffy spoke. "I understand your reluctance to operate this way. But believe me, I've seen what happens to people who develop any kind of sympathy for these monsters." She looked at Angel and smiled, somewhat embarrased.

Giles spoke. "Yes, you have to understand, when a human becomes a vampire, whatever made them human is gone. Evicted from their body by the soul of a demon. It isn't what was, it is what is. You can no more feel sympathy for it than for an invading virus."

"And we eradicate viruses." Finalized Harry.

"Very well, Buffy will conduct the interrogation with Adam." Harry finished up.


End file.
